According to the related art, the software migration from one device to another aims to conserve energy in the x86 server environment.
According to the related art, the software migration is a process of moving the Operating System (OS) such as Linux and Window operating in the virtualization environment such as VMWare and XEN on the physical host to another virtualization environment such as VMWare and XEN on another physical host without service suspension.
In order to save power consumption of the data center, recent researches are focused on the low power micro-server with the requirement of a software migration technology capable of being used in the changed hardware and server environment.
In order to complement the load balancing, scheduled maintenance, and fault tolerance of the server environment, there is a need for an optimized migration technology based on the micro-server fulfilling restrictions and requirements different from those of the migration based on the conventional x86 server and network such as Ethernet.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.